


Up In Flames (Art)

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015</p><p>A quiet evening in Arthur's chambers leads to the prince witnessing Merlin's magic for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time making art for a fest and it was wonderful to work with [kparr](http://kparr.livejournal.com/)! 
> 
> Hand drawn and coloured in Photoshop CS4. 
> 
> The fic is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4618629), go give it all the love!! 
> 
> This artwork is also on [LJ](http://side-steppings.livejournal.com/2995.html). Do not repost without my permission. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own BBC Merlin, my work is for enjoyment purposes only.

**Banner**

 

**Main Piece**

** **

 

**Divider**

** **


End file.
